


Undressed to Impress

by elfiepike



Series: Memes and Misc. [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Car Sex, Dubious Consent, Other, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfiepike/pseuds/elfiepike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://l-elfie.dreamwidth.org/1136820.html">self-remix</a> meme; kinoface requested "Birthday Suit" with everyone loves Leader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undressed to Impress

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Birthday Suit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/155718) by [elfiepike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfiepike/pseuds/elfiepike). 



They stretched his arms out from one handle and all the way across the car to the other; while he made faces from behind the tie around his eyes, he never said no, gripping tightly when they tied him up.

He was already just in his undershirt and boxers due to quick thinking on Nino and Jun's parts. (He _had_ complained about that, pushing their hands away from his buttons and belt, but he couldn't resist forever, and this was the only time they'd get for a while to celebrate his birthday.)

"What do we do with his legs?" Aiba asked, clearly pondering; his own long legs were on either side of Ohno, knees spread to accommodate Ohno's slim hips, his hands sliding slowly under Ohno's t-shirt and pushing it up unintentionally as he started to play with Ohno's nipples, the action visible through the thin material in how the shapes of his hands would change, and how Ohno's pout got more and more pronounced.

"We can't fuck him - we can't _all_ fuck him," Jun said and amended at the same time. "I think we should do a frogtie."

Sho helpfully pulled one of Ohno's legs out from under him, bending it back at the knee until his heel was pressed firmly at the bottom of his ass. "Like this? Oh, wouldn't that be --" The car went around a curve, and Ohno would have toppled over if it weren't for Aiba and Sho holding him up.

Nino and Jun exchanged glances, and started tying him into place until he was just held up by his outstretched arms and his knees alone, Aiba's fingers back on his nipples even as he pressed his hands a little closer to keep Ohno steady.

Now, just in a pushed up plain white undershirt and surprisingly normal briefs, in that precarious position - now they were ready to celebrate Leader's birthday. It was going to be a long drive, and they had plenty of time.


End file.
